This document relates to devices and systems for boating. For example, this document relates to boat platforms that can be selectively raised and lowered in relation to the boat and the water level. In some implementations, the boat platforms are configured as elevation-adjustable swim platforms attached to an aft portion of a boat.
Platforms of various types can be attached to a boat. For example, in some cases a particular type of platform known as a swim platform is attached to an aft portion of a boat. Swim platforms generally provide a means by which people can move between the boat and the water. Swim platforms are typically stationary in relation to the boat, and located above the waterline.